Chronicles of Rathya - Isaak Hue
Personality Calm and sincere, with the patience of a lion, Isaak is not known to make random outbursts or act in a wild manner and if he ever got angry at a man it was usually once or twice (mostly the same person). All in all, he usually doesn’t bother people much, unless they are either on his list, suspicious to his professional mind, or are daring enough to try his patience. He takes his work seriously, often more dedicated than most on his missions, all who want to fool around aren’t necessarily worth much of his time while on the job (when his shift ends, this tends to change depending on the circumstance). In fact, one can say he takes a certain pleasure in the hunt of investigation. Currently his mind is bored and dulled by the status quo of his missions, and he secretly wishes for some sort of challenge. Hobbies *Reading books, particularly that of the mystery genre *He enjoys puzzles, especially the maze, which he proved to be especially gifted with at a very early age. He secretly dreams of the perfect maze, a labyrinth so to speak. Only grander. *Figuring out spiritual prints out of the ordinary, something he spends so much time on it might as well be a hobby. Background Isaak was born in the eastern regions of Xephamor, in a village located near the eastern seas, the year was yps 1203. In yps 1215 Isaak traveled across mountains upon invitation to a private school built on the very borders of Xephamor, Terrantula, and Orrlee in the midst of a forest held together by magick. The school was called Gloomwood Academy for the Gifted, located near the headmaster’s home village. It was there he met a young mischievous man and a daring young lady in a psychometry class. The three became a band of troublemakers during a time where children were usually meant to take over their parent’s business, and it was rare for a child to attend a school such as Gloomwood’s. They were the greatest pair until his friend fell in love, and they disbanded. In yps 1221 he and his friends went separate ways, Isaak stayed at the school to work for the school board as one friend went to a university and another went to start a milkery. He did not hear from the girl, but from the boy he received a number of letters which suddenly ceased around yps 1227 Eventually he would become a talent scout with his ability to sense not only an individual but an untapped power of great proportions as well. Thus was his job until the war ended, a job which he was successful in. He recalls working as a talent scout for 18 years. In 1228 he was credited with discovering a young lady in Leaden by the name of Ami Raef, whose father he once knew. Six years later he contacted his friend in hopes he would transport her to Gloomwood Academy for him. He replied saying he would and they would not meet again until a few weeks before the treaty was signed, in an old inn in Icilee. They had a drink, exchanged a few words, and his friend left. Three weeks later the war ended, and Gloomwood Academy was closed down along with plenty of other establishments, both business and educational. For two years Isaak was unemployed until a police department in the country of Zorron took him in, and he began investigating smugglers who began a new trade based off of the growing popularity of technology for ripping off of factory owners. He did this for two more years until he heard word of a unification of Sophyans and Xephamorians in an Anti-Meka group, he left Zorron to head for its headquarters, hoping to find a former mentor (who would die a year after he joined the Anti-Mekian cause). He would eventually lead missions in finding lead supporters of the the Machine and corner them on their accused thievery and murder as an investigator should. To this day he wonders what might have happened to an old friend, actually two old friends. Weapons/Equipment *A policeman’s revolver gun *A badge *A list filled with the names of those being investigated by the Sulumbry *A note from a “Professor E. Gloomwood” *A notebook, for notes taken during interviews with innocent strangers *Octo Clips They are important. *A dial-like device designed to pick locks without actually breaking the lock. It was designed by a teleporter who hailed from Zorron, and works by clinging to the intended lock while its user inserts a special enchanted wind-up key. When one turns the key a number of times, the lock will open safely, and then the person may enter their intended area. It was not given an official name, but many users call it “The Dial-Up Key”. The name has become so popular, that even the creator calls it this. Currently it is explicitly used amongst the Sulumby, and a few criminals. Magick *'Empathy' - A form of it in any case, Isaak is not able to sense one’s emotions, but one’s spiritual printing (AKA one’s “aura”, although no one in Rathya uses that word anymore). The theory is that a person’s spiritual print reflects them as an individual, therefore every person on Rathya has a different spiritual print (keep in mind that there are instances where a person can have the same spiritual print as a person who was dead centuries ago, this of course is said to prove the existence of reincarnation). Such a power is useful in finding a person who often hides behind illusions, disguises or false names. A person’s spiritual printing is compared to the spiritual printing of a murder and if things add up the person is most likely a murderer. In court this is a new practice which sprang up in Isaak’s third year of working as a talent scout, but it has proven to be more effective than executing people willy-nilly. This is also used in psychology and is a form of psychometry where the dominant colors and patterns presented in an individual’s spiritual printing is related to their personality and traits. But there is another layer to the spiritual printing other than individualism, power. This second layer is measured based off of height and brightness, sometimes color as well. Anyone who has the same power as Isaak can tell you what category your power lies in and how dangerous you are. This has been practiced for over a century, and has been used in finding powerful children so that one could teach them to control their gifts in places such as Gloomwood Academy for the Gifted. Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters